April Fool's
by Hannah HasSpareTime
Summary: A one shot Cecilos fic inspired by a post on tumblr. It became a bit more than what it originally was...


Tumblr user imaginenightvale is to be credited for Carlos's prank.

Cecil rolled over and smiled, but no one was there to see. Carlos must've gone to the lab early. Cecil thought. He sighed. Lately Carlos had been going to the lab earlier. Apparently there was science to do at six am. Cecil got out of bed and walked downstairs to go get some breakfast.

He opened the fridge to grab some milk, as he did every morning, and found a note on the near empty carton.

**Cecil,** **I went to go buy some milk because I know you need it for your coffee every morning. Afterwards I'll be at the lab. Come meet me. I have something to show you.** **Love, Carlos**

Cecil couldn't help but smile at his perfect, thoughtful Carlos. He ran a hand through his white-blond hair (he rarely did something with it, it was nothing compared to Carlos's long black locks). What could this surprise be? The suspense was killing him.

He went straight for the door and then remembered that he wasn't wearing pants or a shirt. So upstairs he went, because society requires that he wear clothes.

Cecil wondered what to wear. I mean, if Carlos had a surprise for him, he couldn't go casual, but he shouldn't go formal. _Maybe I'll check Carlos's lab coats and see which one he took. Maybe it was one of his daytime-casual ones... Wait what day was it?_

_April 1st._

He took one of Carlos's lab coats and went to go put on some "make-up".

Carlos was in the lab and giggling with excitement. He had the perfect prank for Cecil. For weeks he'd been working on creating a material that would match his skin color and perfectly conceal his hair. Cecil would absolutely die.

A knock at the door. That must be Cecil. Carlos went and opened the door "Hello-"

It wasn't Cecil.

It was him.

Carlos screamed.

So did the other Carlos.

Carlos (the real one) pulled a knife. Cecil's words echoed in his head. _You come in twos. You and you. Kill your double._

"Carlos, what _on earth_ did you _do_ to your hair?"

Carlos put the knife down. "Gracious Cecil, you scared the hell out of me."

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Your. Hair." Each word was a statement. Cecil was livid.

"I shaved it all off. It was getting heavy on my head."

"YOU DID WHAT? CARLOS THE SCIENTIST YOU ARE-"

"Wearing a bald cap," said Carlos, taking the material off and laughing.

"That wasn't funny." Cecil crossed his arms.

"Yours wasn't funny either. I almost killed you!"

"Why?" Cecil cocked his head to the side.

"You were dressed like me. 'Kill your double'," he said that last part imitating Cecil.

"Is my voice really that deep?"

"Cecil!" Carlos hit him on the arm.

"Sorry Carlos. It's just today was Significant Switch Day. You know- where you dress like your significant other?"

"No. Today is April Fool's Day."

"What's that?"

_Crap. They must not have that in Night Vale._ "Look, Cecil-"

"No. I'm sorry. I just thought you'd be dressed like me." Cecil turned away, looking like he'd just been kicked in the gut, but feeling like he'd just been strangled in the heart. He walked toward the door.

"Cecil wait!" Carlos called. "I didn't know!" He grabbed Cecil by the lab coat and turned him so he faced him.

Tears had made the makeup run down Cecil's face, exposing his pale skin under his make-up for Carlos. He had even cried the colored contacts out. One stuck to his cheek and Carlos wiped it away gently with his thumb. Carlos brought Cecil's lips down on his for a long kiss. When he drew back, he said, "I'm sorry, Cecil. I didn't know."

"Oh my Carlos," Cecil said. Carlos loved it when he called him that. Carlos hoped he would forever be Cecil's Carlos. "You are forgiven."

"Thanks Cecil. Do you want to help me with my makeup?"

"Oh no. I'm not talking to you today. That's what happens when you don't remember. Maybe I'll tack on a few days for the hair."

Carlos laughed. Cecil didn't. "I'm serious, Carlos."

"Oh come on."

No answer.

"Come on, Cecil."

Cecil said nothing and walked away in a huff.

"_It's a lovely day, April First. Enjoy it. Relish in it, but not too much. Welcome to Night Vale._"

[Theme Music]

"_Good Evening, Listeners. Today I was viciously betrayed by my wonderful, perfect Carlos, sheerly for his own amusement. Studies, done by scientists, not me, I'm not a scientist, show that he is a jerkface._"

It was two days before he caved in. (He just really had to compliment Carlos's shirt.)


End file.
